Field
The technology described herein relates to the suppression of spurious modes of vibration for resonators and related apparatus and methods. In some embodiments, methods and apparatus for suppressing the unwanted modes is provided by proper anchor design.
Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are small mechanical structures with integrated electromechanical transducers to induce and/or detect their mechanical motion. Examples of MEMS devices include oscillators, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, pressure sensors, switches, filters, and resonators. MEMS resonators may be used as resonators in, for example, oscillator circuits, acoustic frequency filters, acoustic sensors, gyroscopes, temperature sensors, and chemical sensors.
Important performance metrics of resonators, such as piezoelectric Lamb wave resonators, include the quality factor of the vibration and the absence of spurious vibrations close to the resonance frequency of the resonator.